A Surprise Guest
by dramaqueen214
Summary: It's the wedding! Updated as of 5/4! Lizzie is engaged! She can't wait to be married, but how does she feel when she finds out about a certain wedding guest she wasn't expecting? Read and review!
1. Welcome to My Life

A/N: Hehe! Yet another fic idea popped into my head! Hey, I take what I can get. So here's my latest story. I promise, I'll be updating the other two, and if you like it, this one as well! Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Special Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
26 year old Lizzie McGuire searched though her purse for the key that opened her store. She found it and unlocked the door. She entered the small boutique and flicked on the lights. She set her bag on the floor next to the register and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Hey." Called out a voice.  
  
"Hi Miranda." Replied Lizzie, as her best friend entered the store.  
  
"You sound bummed about something." Remarked Miranda. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really." Replied Lizzie. "Just the Monday morning blues. I guess." She ran a hand through her chin length blonde hair.  
  
"I hear ya." Replied Miranda. "I had another rejection this weekend."  
  
"Oh, that new show opening up next month huh?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yep." Said Miranda, a bit depressed. "That's the 5th one this month! I thought I did really well on the audition too."  
  
Miranda was struggling to find a singing/acting job. She went on countless auditions, but hadn't been "discovered" yet. In the meantime, she worked at the tiny boutique Lizzie had opened up. It was Lizzie's pride and joy. She had transferred to the Fashion Institute of New York her sophomore year, after realizing she wanted to be a designer. She had found the little hole- in-the-wall shop 3 years ago and fell in love with it. She fixed it up and filled it with her clothes, shoes and accessory designs. The store, which bore the name "Elizabeth McGuire Designs" had finally started turning a profit this year. A few semi-famous clients had found it, as well as a sit- com shooting in New York. Someday she hoped to be the next Kate Spade. In the meantime, she would settle for being able to pay the bills.  
  
"That's alright. It's going to happen soon." Lizzie reassured her. "This year is turning out pretty well so far!"  
  
"For you anyway." Retorted Miranda. "Your store is finally making money, you're engaged, and you just moved into a gorgeous apartment."  
  
Lizzie looked down at her left hand, specifically the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. "I'm not complaining!"  
  
"I know. And you're right. I have a feeling too." Replied Miranda. "Something's coming soon."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda went about getting the store ready for the days' customers. Just after Miranda had flipped the "Open" sign over, someone came in.  
  
"Welcome to Elizabeth McGuire Designs." Started Miranda, as she made her way across the store. "Oh. It's just you."  
  
"Don't sound too excited." Laughed the male voice.  
  
"Oh Lizzie!" called Miranda to Lizzie, who was in the back room. "Loverboy is here!"  
  
Lizzie came back into the store to greet her fiancée. "Hi!" she called.  
  
"Hi beautiful." He replied. "You left this at home." He said handing Lizzie her cell phone. "I figured you'd need it. I also brought you guys some coffee."  
  
"Aw thank you Gordo!" she said, flinging her arms around him. "You're the best!"  
  
"So they tell me." He joked.  
  
"Thanks bud." Said Miranda, grabbing a coffee.  
  
"No problem." He replied. "I have a pre-production meeting to go to, so I'll catch up with you later. Lunch at 1:00?"  
  
"You got it!" Lizzie said.  
  
"You too Miranda?" asked Gordo.  
  
"We'll see. I'm waiting for a callback." She explained.  
  
"Ok." He replied. "Bye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye!" said Lizzie, as she kissed him.  
  
"Eww!" exclaimed Miranda. She was ok with them being together, but it still weirded her out a little. Luckily, it hadn't strained the friends' relationship too much.  
  
Gordo laughed as he exited the store.  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Tell me what you thought! Review! 


	2. Ain't Life Grand?

A/N: More updates! Yay! I'm glad people like it! I will make sure Miranda is included a lot in this story, I know I leave her out a lot. This chapter takes place a week after the first one. Here you go! Enjoy! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Ain't Life Grand?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David Gordon unlocked the door to his Manhattan apartment. Well, he couldn't really say his, it was their apartment. After much discussion and thought, Lizzie and Gordo had decided to move in together. They had been engaged for about 5 months, and were getting married in 4, so it was a good time. Gordo's life was great. He had a wonderful job as the film coordinator for a small production company, he had a nice apartment, and best of all he was going to marry his kind, beautiful best friend. He still couldn't believe that he and Lizzie were getting married. She had chosen him! Out of all the guys in the entire world, Gordo was the luckiest, he felt. Life was finally falling into place.  
  
Gordo entered the front hall of the apartment and place his briefcase down. He was greeted by his black Labrador puppy, Oreo.  
  
"Hey Oreo!" called Gordo as he rubbed the dog's ears. Lizzie had named the dog. Gordo would have been perfectly happy calling it Rover. They had gotten the dog when they bought the apartment. He completed their quirky little family.  
  
"Lizzie!" he called, as he walked through the first floor of the apartment. He saw Lizzie in the family room, sound asleep on the couch. He tiptoed in to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. By the time he returned to the family room, Lizzie was waking up.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." He greeted her.  
  
"Hi." She replied sleepily.  
  
"Long day?" he asked.  
  
"Eh kind of." She returned. "I am so tired!"  
  
"I bet you're coming down with that virus that's been going around." He stated, as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Your throat sore?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is a little scratchy." She answered.  
  
"Yep, that's definitely a virus." He explained. "2 of the production assistants are out with it."  
  
"Aw! I hate being sick!" she whined, sounding like a little child.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll feel better soon." Said Gordo, taking Lizzie into his arms. "And until then, I'm going to take care of you."  
  
"Oh, you are, are you?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yep." He replied. "Miranda will run the store tomorrow, and I'm going to take the day off."  
  
"That sounds really good." Remarked Lizzie, dreamily.  
  
"But right now, I want you to sleep, while I cook dinner." He told her.  
  
"You're going to cook?" asked Lizzie, astounded.  
  
"Yep. You just sleep." He commanded.  
  
  
  
TBC!!  
  
I promise next chapter will be extra long! Review! 


	3. The Not So Sick Day

A/N: Hi! I know I promised you an extra long chapter, but this works better as smaller chapters! Don't worry, I posted them all together so it's just likie having a long chapter! Enjoy and review, so I'll write more extra long chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Not So Sick Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee being brewed and the sound of Gordo foraging through the cabinets, presumably for the skillet. She yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. She felt very rested. They had ended up getting pizza after Gordo's failed attempt at cooking something for dinner. Lizzie had gone to sleep shortly thereafter. She glanced at the clock. 9:00! She had gotten 12 hours of sleep! She didn't get that much sleep over the course of a week. She walked out to the kitchen to make sure Gordo hadn't damaged anything in his breakfast venture.  
  
"Morning!" he called when he spotted her.  
  
"Good morning." She replied.  
  
"I'm making breakfast!" he declared, proudly.  
  
"So I see!" she responded. "Anything edible yet?"  
  
"Good! You're hungry! You must be feeling better." He decided.  
  
"I am actually. I think this day off is going to be very good for me." She said.  
  
"Me too." He agreed. "I've got coffee, toast, and the eggs are almost done."  
  
"Sounds good!" she remarked.  
  
A few minutes later they were munching away at their meal.  
  
"Wow Gordo! I'm impressed!" Lizzie remarked. "This food actually tastes like food!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank to academy, and especially my lovely fiancée, Lizzie, for providing such wonderful examples of culinary excellence." He joked.  
  
"Gordo, you are such a dweeb!" laughed Lizzie.  
  
"You know you love me." He remarked.  
  
"Oh I do, do I?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yep." He told her.  
  
"You're right!" she gave in, and kissed him.  
  
That's pretty much how the whole day went. They laughed together, and talked. Just spending time together was such a wonderful thing. They watched movies, went for a walk, and cooked dinner together. Both agreed it was the best sick day they had ever taken. Later that night, they lay in bed in each other's arms. Lizzie's head rested on Gordo's chest, and Gordo had his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"What?' he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah? What about?" he asked.  
  
"About how completely wonderful it'll be when we're married." She responded.  
  
"I've been thinking about that since the fourth grade." He admitted.  
  
"You really knew, even then?" she asked, interested.  
  
"Well, I guess I didn't know we'd get married, but I knew I liked you a whole lot." He replied. "Remember when we used to play house?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" answered Lizzie. "You used to be the Dad, and Miranda and I would always fight over who got to be the Mom!" she laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well, I guess that's how I thought of it." He said. "Like, when we got older, I'd be the Dad, and you'd be the Mom."  
  
"And Miranda would be the single best friend." She laughed. "Me too. I feel like we're playing house."  
  
"The best game of house I've ever played!" he laughed.  
  
"Me too." She agreed. "It feels weird- good weird. Like, we're adults now, and life is finally beginning. You know?"  
  
"Yeah. We're the ones in charge now." He agreed. "And we are going to make a great little life for ourselves. I promise."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed happily as she pictured it. "I love you." She said, out of the blue.  
  
"Right back at you." Replied Gordo, as they both disappeared under the sheets, giggling.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	4. A Shocking Reply

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in forever!!! Sorry, I've been busy! Turns out, that GASP! I have a life and responsibilities outside of fanfic writing! Who would have guessed? Oh well. Here you go! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*3 Weeks Later*  
  
  
  
The steady stream of sunlight woke Gordo early. Normally, he would have been annoyed at not being able to sleep in on a Saturday, but this morning he didn't mind. Maybe it was the beautiful New York morning, or the beautiful sight of Lizzie sleeping peacefully next to him, but at the moment, all was right in Gordo's world. He silently crept out of the master bedroom, so as not to wake her up. She was meeting Miranda at 10:00 to go for yet another wedding dress fitting. Gordo marveled at the massive detail that went into planning a wedding. That's why he had let Miranda and Lizzie take over. He knew they'd have a ball doing it, plus it took some pressure off of him. His only job was to pick up the tuxes the day before. He was pretty sure he could handle that.  
  
Gordo wandered into the guest bedroom, and opened the closet. Lizzie had completely taken over the shoe rack in their closet, leaving Gordo to resort to storing his own footwear someplace else. He grabbed his sneakers and laced them up. He wrote a note to Lizzie, then headed out towards Central Park.  
  
15 minutes later, Lizzie awoke. She yawned and stretched. Her sleepy daze was quickly put to rest by a wave of sickness that came over her. She groaned, holding her stomach. She was starving! So hungry, in fact, that she felt sick. She managed to get herself to the kitchen, and get herself a bagel and cream cheese. She ate it, and felt a little better. She was going to refill her orange juice glass when she noticed a note on the fridge.  
  
Good Morning Sunshine!  
  
Went for a run. I'm stopping at the store. If you need anything, I have my cell phone. I'll be back soon. I love you!  
  
Gordo  
  
Lizzie smiled at how lucky she was to have found the perfect guy. Her soulmate. Her happy thought was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"I thought you'd be up." Replied the voice on the other end.  
  
"Morning sweetie." She said.  
  
"I'm at the grocery store right now, do we need anything?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Oh yeah! We need ice cream!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"We do?" asked Gordo. "I just bought two gallons 3 days ago!"  
  
"I know, but Miranda and I made sundaes that night you were out, and I had some yesterday." She replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll grab some." He told her. "Anything else?"  
  
"Nah that should do it." Lizzie remarked. "I gotta go take a shower, I'm meeting Miranda in 25 minutes!"  
  
"Ok." He replied. "Love ya."  
  
"Love you more!" She exclaimed, as she hung up the phone.  
  
Half an hour later, Lizzie and Miranda were at the Bridal Shop. Lizzie was pulling the dress over her head, while Miranda watched, a little envious.  
  
"You are so lucky!" she exclaimed. "I wish I was getting married."  
  
"Aww, you will someday." Replied Lizzie, as she finished zipping up the dress. It was strapless, with a corset-style bodice, and a flowing skirt and train.  
  
"Lizzie, you look like a princess!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
Lizzie beamed. "You really do!" remarked the Anna, the tailor. "How does it feel?"  
  
"Pretty good." Replied Lizzie. "It's a little tight through here." She remarked, motioning towards her torso area.  
  
"Well, it was fine the last time." Replied Anna. "It's supposed to be form fitting, but not too uncomfortable."  
  
"Maybe we should lay off the sundaes, huh Lizzie?" laughed Miranda.  
  
"Probably!" agreed Lizzie.  
  
"No, I must have taken it in too much." Said Anna, looking more closely at it. "Not a problem, I can let it out a bit more. No one would be the wiser." She winked at Lizzie.  
  
"My lips are sealed." Laughed Miranda.  
  
"Ok, but no more junkfood till after the wedding!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo had returned from his morning errands, and was getting the mail from the apartment building. He brought it upstairs, and began leafing through it as he entered the kitchen. Bills, catalogs, and a few late wedding replies.  
  
He opened one of the wedding replies, and read the name. Kate Saunders. After much debate, Lizzie had decided to invite her to be the bigger person. All through high school, Kate had remained a snob, but Lizzie had it in her heart to look beyond that and recall happier days when they were friends. She had expected to receive a negative reply, so Gordo was shocked when he saw a check next to Miss Kate Saunders and guest will attend. He was even more shocked when he saw the name written next to "and guest".  
  
Lizzie was not going to be happy.  
  
TBC  
  
I love cliffies, don't you! Review! 


	5. She's Bringing Who?

A/N: Everyone thinks the guest is Ethan huh? Well, read to find out if you were right. Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: She's Bringing Who?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Miranda entered the apartment laughing about something. Gordo was sitting in the family room reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey guys." He called, as they came into the family room.  
  
"Hello." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Hey." Said Miranda.  
  
"How was the fitting?" asked Gordo, looking up from the article he was reading.  
  
"Perfect!" replied Lizzie.  
  
"Wait till you see her Gordo. She looks like royalty in that dress." Exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"I can't wait!" replied Gordo.  
  
"So how was your run?" asked Lizzie, as she plopped down on the couch next to Gordo.  
  
"Pretty good." He answered. "I got the mail, it's on the coffee table."  
  
Lizzie reached down and picked up the pile. "Did my new Cosmo come?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"No." he told her. "But we got a few wedding replies."  
  
"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Who from?"  
  
"Ah let's see." He thought aloud. "Your cousin Leah, my great uncle Harry, and."  
  
"Who?" asked Lizzie eagerly.  
  
"Kate." Gordo answered, softly.  
  
"Kate Saunders?" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"That's the one." Replied Gordo.  
  
"Wait, Lizzie I saw the guest list." Remarked Miranda. "You didn't invite Kate."  
  
"I felt guilty, so I sent her an invitation." Explained Lizzie. "I never thought see would have the decency to reply!"  
  
"Well, she did." Retorted Gordo.  
  
"Well she isn't coming! Is she?" asked Miranda.  
  
Gordo looked uneasy.  
  
"Gordo!" exclaimed Lizzie. "Tell me she's not coming to my wedding!"  
  
Gordo handed her the reply. "You better read this for yourself."  
  
Lizzie grabbed the reply from him. She read it over quickly. "She's coming!"  
  
"No! She can't!" exclaimed Miranda. "There's more." Interrupted Gordo.  
  
Lizzie read on. Then she saw it. The name next to "and guest". She gasped when she saw it. "That little slimeball!"  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Guess who that two-timing slut is bringing to our wedding! Just guess!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"I'm stumped. Who?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Ronny Jacobs." Replied Lizzie, icily.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	6. Panic

A/N: I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but here's one for you! Enjoy! And keep in mind, Ronny is only one surprise guest. There could always be another...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Breakdown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie had been in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. Gordo couldn't blame her. She had tried to reach out and patch things up with Kate and it had completely backfired. Inviting Ronny was low. Even for Kate. Lizzie had reunited with him in high school, and dated him for 2 years. Gordo could understand how tough it must have been for Lizzie to see that name.  
  
The next morning, Lizzie awoke to the chirping sound of her alarm clock. 6:00. She hated getting up so early. She pulled herself out of bed, and wandered to the kitchen, feeling sick again. It was a daily routine: wake up, feel gross, eat, go to work. Lizzie figured she was stressed about everything that was happening. Kate's reply had just made things 10 times worse.  
  
"Hey." Gordo greeted Lizzie, as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi." She replied, faking a half smile.  
  
"I know you are upset, but it's still going to be the best day of our lives." Remarked Gordo, trying to cheer her up. "We're getting married. I don't know about you, but for me, it's like realizing a lifelong dream."  
  
Lizzie smiled a real smile as she gave Gordo a kiss. "Me too." She agreed, slightly happier by Gordo's words. He always knew just what to say.  
  
"Good." He replied. "So, just forget about Kate, and focus on planning the rest of the wedding and running the store."  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"What?" asked Gordo, panicked.  
  
"I completely forgot! I have a meeting with that tv show producer about costumes for the new episodes!" she exclaimed. "And it's in half an hour!"  
  
"You just go get ready, and I'll take care of everything around here." Gordo told her.  
  
"Ok. Thank you!" she yelled, as she ran to the bathroom.  
  
~ Later that day~  
  
Miranda and Lizzie were walking through the mall on their lunch break. Miranda was walking along at her normal, hurried pace, while Lizzie lagged behind a little.  
  
"You ok McGuire?" she asked, as she glanced back.  
  
"Yeah fine." Lizzie replied. "You know, you won't be able to call me McGuire much longer."  
  
Miranda laughed. Lizzie did too, but with a look of pain on her face. Almost like it hurt her to laugh.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Miranda, sounding concerned.  
  
"I just have a really bad headache." Explained Lizzie. "I think it's part of that virus."  
  
"You've had that for awhile." Remarked Miranda. "I mean, I know viruses can last a long time, but 3 weeks? That's gotta be a record or something."  
  
"I'm fine." Lizzie assured her. "It's probably just stress."  
  
"I bet you're right." Decided Miranda. "I've read about these people who have so much to do that they freak out, get physically sick. Then they have these panic attacks, you know? They pass out and." Miranda looked behind her at a very pale Lizzie. "Are you ok Lizzie?"  
  
The room started to spin around and Lizzie felt very faint, the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards.  
  
"Lizzie!" exclaimed Miranda, her voice full of worry. "Quick! Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
A cliffie! Yay!! Review to find out what's wrong with Lizzie. 


	7. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Did you enjoy the cliffie? A few of you may have stumbled upon the real "surprise guest". Read and see if you were right. And review. It always makes me want to write more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, I would pay people to type this story for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo stepped into his office to grab a few things before his lunch meeting. He sat down at his desk to listen to his messages. The first two were from business associates returning his calls. The third however, was very garbled; he could barely tell who it was.  
  
"Gordo...emergency...call me."  
  
It sounded like Miranda. He quickly dialed her cell phone number, but all it did was ring. He hung the phone up, a little concerned. He was about to try the number again when the floor receptionist, Carol came in.  
  
"Hello Carol. What brings you to this neck of the office?" asked Gordo.  
  
"David, I just received an urgent telephone call from Miss Miranda Sanchez." Replied Carol, gravely.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Gordo, very worried.  
  
"It's Elizabeth..she's in the hospital." Explained Carol.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes slowly, feeling very tired. She looked around the room. She was not at home. From what she could gather she was in a hospital room. But why? She looked in the corner and saw Miranda talking to a nurse. Oh, now she remembered. She had passed out at the mall. But why was she here? Was she really sick?  
  
"Lizzie!" exclaimed Miranda. "You're awake!"  
  
"Hi." Replied Lizzie, weakly.  
  
The nurse came over by the bed and checked Lizzie's vital signs. "Everything's stable." She replied. "Why don't you go see if her fiancée is here yet while I asses her."  
  
"Ok." Agreed Miranda. "Lizzie, I'll be right back."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Lizzie joked.  
  
"Ok Miss McGuire, I'm just going to ask you a few questions in order to rule out some things." Explained the nurse. "By the way, I'm Nancy."  
  
"Ok." Replied Lizzie. "Shoot."  
  
"Have you experienced any weight loss recently?" asked Nancy.  
  
"No, I've actually gained a few pounds." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Any severe headaches, physical sickness?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Well, I've had a virus for a few weeks, I've felt lousy when I first get up, but it gets better as the day goes on." Explained Lizzie.  
  
"Ok." Nancy continued. "Have you had an especially traumatic event occur within the past 6 months. Death of a close family member or friend, job change, any shocking news?"  
  
"No." replied Lizzie.  
  
"Would you say that you are under a lot of stress?" Nancy questioned.  
  
Lizzie was starting to get annoyed with all the inquiries. "Stress?" she asked, her mood suddenly changed to anger. "Well, lets see. I am the sole owner of a store, which until very recently was nothing but a big ball of debt. I'm engaged, which is good, and I've moved in with my fiancée, which is also good, but my mother doesn't know we're living together, which is bad. Gordo is completely wonderful, but incredibly useless when it comes to planning weddings, so I've got that to handle on my own too. Add to that the fact that I've been sick for almost an entire month. Oh yeah, and I just found out yesterday that my arch enemy, who I invited to my wedding to be nice, is bringing my ex-boyfriend as her guest. Plus, I just passed out in to middle of an extremely crowded mall. Do you think I'm stressed, Nurse Nancy?"  
  
Nancy was taken aback by Lizzie's sudden change in attitude. "Well, I would say that you are a prime candidate for an anxiety attack. We'll have to run a few more tests though. I'll consult a doctor."  
  
"Fine." Retorted Lizzie.  
  
Nancy headed out of the room, but stopped, with a sudden thought. "Miss McGuire, have you had your period this month?"  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. "No. I usually get it every 5 or so weeks, which would mean in a few days. I figured most of this stuff was just PMS."  
  
"Hmm." Replied Nancy. "Well, I think I'll run a pregnancy test just in case."  
  
"Me? Pregnant? No, that is not at all possible." Exclaimed Lizzie. "Well, I suppose it's possible, but I'm not. There's no way."  
  
"It's just a precautionary." Assured Nancy as she left the room.  
  
Lizzie contemplated things for a minute. Could she be pregnant?  
  
Just after she had left, Gordo came rushing in. "Lizzie!" he exclaimed, as he ran to the side of the bed. "Baby, I came as soon as I heard. You have no idea how worried I was."  
  
"I'm fine." She assured him. "A little tired, but fine."  
  
Gordo just kissed her forehead. "I am staying right here until you are released."  
  
Lizzie gave him a nervous smile, wanting to tell him what the nurse had said, but she didn't want to do it in front of Miranda.  
  
"Hey, Miranda?" she asked. "Would you mind calling the producer and explaining why we weren't at the meeting?"  
  
"Sure." Replied Miranda, sensing that Lizzie wanted to talk to Gordo. This was one of those awkward moments that she had to deal with now that her two best friends were more than friends.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gordo, very concerned. "Are you sick?"  
  
"Gordo, I'm in the hospital. What do you think?" asked Lizzie, sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean." He told her.  
  
"I don't know anything for sure." She replied. "They don't tell you much around here. It's nothing too serious, probably just a panic attack. But there's one other possibility, and it's starting to make more and more sense."  
  
"What?" asked Gordo.  
  
Just then, the nurse came back into the room, holding a sheet of paper. "Well Lizzie, we finally have a diagnoses."  
  
"You do?" asked Gordo, anxiously.  
  
"Yes." Replied Nancy. "But don't worry. It'll be all over in 9 months."  
  
"You mean she only has 9 months!" asked Gordo, shocked.  
  
"Well, yes." Replied the nurse.  
  
Gordo looked panicked, he still hadn't figured out what was going on. Lizzie looked a different kind of panic, her suspisions had been confirmed. Nancy caught on, and became very amused.  
  
"For someone very smart, you can be really stupid sometimes Gordo." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"You mean you aren't dying?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Dying!" laughed Nancy. "Heavens no! She's pregnant."  
  
Gordo's eyes widened and the room began to spin.  
  
"Oh no! Not another one!" exclaimed Nancy, as Gordo hit the ground.  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Review!! 


	8. In a Heartbeat

A/N: Yay! Some of you had been guessing the "surprise" guest correctly for a while! Good job! So, read to find out how everyone reacts. And review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: In A Heartbeat  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Gordon." Gordo could hear a voice calling him. "Mr. Gordon." He breathed in and smelled something very strong, which caused him to cough. He opened his eyes and saw the brunette nurse who had delivered the shocking news moments ago.  
  
"Gordo?" he heard Lizzie. "Are you ok?"  
  
Gordo got himself up and walked slowly over to the hospital bed. "I'm fine." He answered, as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. "A little shocked, but fine."  
  
Nancy decided it was time for her to leave the room. "I'll just go get the obstetrician." She announced.  
  
Once she had left, Gordo was full of questions. "How? Well, I know how, but when?" he stuttered.  
  
"It was on our "sick" day I think." Lizzie answered quietly.  
  
"But we were careful." remarked Gordo.  
  
"I was careful." Replied Lizzie, slightly annoyed. "But my birth control pills are only 95% effective. You could have done a little more on your part."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, it's not really a question of we. It's my body, and I really don't think the time is right for us to start a family. I mean, with the wedding, and work, I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility." Lizzie told him.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Replied Gordo. "If that's what you want." he wanted to be supportive, but he wasn't sure if Lizzie was making the right decision. As much as the timing was off, he did eventually want to have kids with Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie started to cry. Gordo got up and hugged her, wiped her tears away. "Don't cry sweetie. Whatever you decide, we'll get through it. I'm here for you."  
  
Lizzie looked at him through her tears. "Oh Gordo." She sobbed. "I had a feeling a week ago that I was pregnant. I just knew, you know? I put it in the back of my mind because I didn't want to deal with it. But I've been thinking about it, and I don't know what to do. Part of me knows I'm not 100% ready, but the other part has already fallen in love with this baby."  
  
Gordo felt tears welling up in his own eyes. "It's ok." He cooed, stroking her hair.  
  
The nurse reentered, accompanied by a middle aged blonde woman. "Ms. McGuire, Mr. Gordon, this is Dr. Harper. She's going to make sure everything is alright with the baby. Is that ok?" asked Nancy.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. Gordo stood up and took Lizzie's hand in his own, as the doctor began to examine her.  
  
"Well Elizabeth, you're almost a month along." She felt Lizzie's stomach. "Everything seems to be of normal size. It's a little early to do an ultrasound, but I can listen for the heart if you'd like."  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
Dr. Harper took a little device out of the closet in the room. She hooked it up to a pair of headphones, which she put on, and began moving the instrument around on Lizzie's stomach. She stopped, listened for a moment, then handed the headphones to Lizzie. Lizzie put them on and listened carefully. Sure enough, she could here a faint, but steady, thump-thump among the static of the device. It sounded like a washing machine. She giggled, then removed the headphones. She handed them to Gordo. He placed them over his ears and smiled.  
  
Lizzie looked at him with excitement. Suddenly, Miranda entered the room. She walked over to Lizzie. Lizzie handed her the headphones, and watched as a smile crept over Miranda's face.  
  
"Hear that?" she asked.  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
"That's our baby's heartbeat." Declared Lizzie, proudly.  
  
Gordo squeezed her hand, thrilled that she had changed her mind.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	9. Spread the News

A/N: Sorry! I have not had much time to update. As many of you know, school has started and I have been very busy with AP homework, singing, drama and all kinds of fun stuff like that. Anyway, I thought I'd give you a little more to read since I have some time to myself on this lovely Friday afternoon! Here is the special surprise: I have an important contest announcement:  
  
!!!*Baby Name Contest*!!!  
  
I'm borrowing this idea from and ER fanfic writer named Ali. She's writing an Abby/Carter story, called "When Carter Met Abby", which is really good. You should check it out! Anyway, she's asking people to submit names for the baby that they are having. So, I'm going to do the same thing! I need you guys to help pick a name for Gordo and Lizzie's baby. You guys can think of all the names you want (boy or girl) and email them to me at dramaqueen214@yahoo.com Submit as many times as you want! I haven't decided the gender of the baby yet, so have fun coming up with names! I haven't thought of a prize yet, but I will. So please, start sending suggestions in!! Thanks! I love you all!!!  
  
Now....onto the story! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Spread the News?  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo pressed the unlock button on the keys to his Jeep Wrangler. He opened the door for Lizzie who sat in the front and Miranda, who climbed in the back, and then got in the car himself. He was still in a daze. A happy daze, but a daze nonetheless. "Lizzie I am so excited!" exclaimed Miranda. "I'm going to be an aunt!"  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Aunt Miranda." She remarked.  
  
"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" asked Miranda. The girls giggled. "I hope you have a girl! We would have so much fun dressing her up and taking her shopping!"  
  
It was Gordo's turn to laugh. He could just imagine Lizzie and Miranda with the baby. A new little doll to dress up. If that was the case, then he hoped it was a girl. Otherwise, his son would have some serious identity issues. Gordo looked at the road ahead of him. But that's not what he was thinking about. He was having his own images about having a kid. He saw himself teaching his son how to hit a baseball, or videotaping his little girl's ballet recital. It made him smile.  
  
"Gordo?" asked Lizzie, after they had dropped Miranda off at her apartment.  
  
Gordo snapped out of his little world at the sound of Lizzie's voice. "Yeah?" he asked, looking over at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked. "You haven't said a word since we left the hospital."  
  
"I'm fine." He replied. "Still a little shocked though."  
  
"Me too." She replied quietly.  
  
"Good shocked though." He flashed her a smile.  
  
"Me too." She replied, excitedly. "I mean, I know we have the wedding and everything, but I really want to have this baby. I really do."  
  
Gordo took her hand. "I want to have this baby too. I think we are going to be amazing parents. And Miranda will be an awesome aunt."  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"So what do you think it is?" asked Gordo, excitedly.  
  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed. "We just found out! I haven't really thought about it that much."  
  
"Oh." He remarked. "I think it's a.."  
  
"A what?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"A baby." Gordo joked.  
  
"Well I hope so!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Do you want to find out?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Lizzie. "I think we need to decide a few other things first."  
  
"Like what?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Like how we're going to have a wedding including a bride who will be 3 months pregnant!" she exclaimed.  
  
Gordo laughed. "I hadn't really thought about it yet."  
  
"Well, that leads me to my next point." She remarked.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked.  
  
"How are we going to tell my mother?" asked Lizzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
Review! And look for updates to my other stories! 


	10. Not Again!

A/N: Hey! Another update! Yay! Keep sending your suggestions for names to me at dramaqueen214@yahoo.com ! I love getting mail from all of you! Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Not Again!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lizzie!" called Gordo, grabbing his car keys. "Let's go!"  
  
"Ok! I'll be right there." Lizzie replied. "I'm just going to call Miranda and let her know we're on our way."  
  
"Hurry up!" exclaimed Gordo.  
  
Lizzie dialed the number to Miranda's apartment as she finished getting ready. She and Gordo were supposed to meet Miranda her new boyfriend du jour at a new restaurant in town. She had met this one at the auditions for a commercial. His name was Cedric. The phone rang over and over until the machine finally kicked in.  
  
"Hey! You've reached Miranda.and Lizzie! We aren't here right now, so leave us some love and we'll get back to you!" Miranda had left the message she and Lizzie had recorded when they shared the apartment for when Mrs. McGuire called. She still did not know that Lizzie and Gordo were living together. Lizzie was a little surprised that Miranda wasn't there. She was never one to be one time. Had she already left for the restaurant? Lizzie left a message just in case.  
  
"Hey Miranda, it's me. Just calling to let you know that we're on our way. If you've left already, we'll see you there. If not, hurry up and finish getting ready! Bye!"  
  
Lizzie grabbed her bag and ran out the door.  
  
She met Gordo in the lobby of the building.  
  
"Finally!' he exclaimed, as they walked into the parking garage.  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled, playfully, as she hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"So what's the forecast?" asked Gordo as they got into the car. "Are we looking at 10, 15 minutes late for Miss Sanchez?"  
  
"Actually, she wasn't there." Replied Lizzie. "She must have left already."  
  
"Wow! Miranda early? This is a miracle." Exclaimed Gordo. "I like this guy already."  
  
Lizzie laughed. She didn't call and cancel or anything did she? It's weird that she wasn't there."  
  
"Nope." Gordo replied. "The only call while you were out was your dressmaker. You have an appointment with her a week from today- next Saturday."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Lizzie. "I forgot all about that! I have to call and cancel."  
  
"How come?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Miranda invited me over to help her work on a new dance routine for her auditions." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Well, you can reschedule that can't you? I mean, no offense, but I don't think a new dance routine will drastically improve Miranda's chances." Retorted Gordo.  
  
"Oh Gordo! You are so stupid sometimes!" exclaimed Lizzie, very annoyed.  
  
"What did I do know?" asked Gordo, defensively.  
  
Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Obviously, she's having a surprise wedding shower for me. It's just a set up to get me over there."  
  
"How'd you find out?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I'm not stupid Gordo. And there's only a month to the wedding. It has to be next week." Lizzie reasoned.  
  
"Right." Said Gordo, going along with it. "Well, try to act surprised. And you didn't hear it from me."  
  
"Oh! I knew it!" squealed Lizzie. "Don't worry, I won't say a word!"  
  
"OK." Agreed Gordo.  
  
"Look." Said Lizzie. "Here's my surprised face!"  
  
Gordo watched as Lizzie made an over exaggerated look of shock. He stifled a laugh. "I always said you'd make a great actress, McGuire."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "You're just trying to butter me up."  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Is it working?" he asked. He leaned over a kissed her.  
  
"Gordo! Keep your eyes on the road!" she scolded.  
  
"Ok." He agreed. "I want to set a good example for junior."  
  
"Ew!" exclaimed Lizzie. "No way are you referring to our child as junior!"  
  
Gordo laughed. "Ok, what do I call him then?"  
  
"Him?" Lizzie asked. "You're so sure it's a him?"  
  
"Ok.what do I call it?" he asked.  
  
"How about just 'the baby' for right now." She suggested. "Until we discuss names."  
  
"Ok." He agreed. "Well, I hope the baby is ready to meet its possible future uncle."  
  
"Gordo!" exclaimed Lizzie. "She's only been seeing him a week. And now he's our baby's possible future uncle?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't say it was definite." He remarked.  
  
"I hope not." She replied. "Can you imagine having an uncle Cedric? Ew!"  
  
They both laughed. They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later.  
  
"Here we go!" exclaimed Gordo, sarcastically.  
  
"Gordo." Scolded Lizzie. "You have to promise you'll be nice to this one. No matter what he's like."  
  
"I'm always nice." Retorted Gordo, giving Lizzie a kiss on the nose. "Except when I'm not." He added, grinning mischievously.  
  
The restaurant was located in a hotel, so they had to take an elevator to the floor. When they reached the correct one, Gordo pushed in front of Lizzie, and wouldn't let her out.  
  
"Gordo! Come on!" she protested. "We need to get out."  
  
"Just a sec." He told her. He stepped behind her and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed, trying to pry his hands off her. "You are being foolish!"  
  
Gordo led her off the elevator and into the restaurant, where a huge group of women, led by Miranda, was standing, waiting. Giggles erupted.  
  
"You ready?" asked Gordo.  
  
"For what?" asked Lizzie, annoyed.  
  
"For this!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
Gordo let go off Lizzie.  
  
"Surprise!!!!!" screamed all the voices.  
  
  
  
TBC!!  
  
REVIEW!!! And send your name suggestions! 


	11. Cloudy With a Chance of Showers

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I have been very busy with school. I stayed home "sick" today (wink wink) which means I have some time, so I'm updating! Here's an update! Please keep sending name suggestions to dramaqueen214@yahoo.com Check out my other stories! No Such Thing, Baby Blues and A Summer of Changes. And review! It makes me want to write more and more! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never tell!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
Miranda ran out and hugged her. "Surprise!"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Lizzie. "I cannot believe you didn't say anything. You must have been planning this for weeks."  
  
"Months." Replied Miranda. "And I'm as shocked as you are!"  
  
"So, this is my cue to exit." Piped up Gordo.  
  
"Yes Gordo, we'll put you out of your misery. Feel free to leave." Miranda told him.  
  
"Thanks." He remarked. "Bye sweetheart." He kissed Lizzie goodbye, and rolled his eyes as he walked away hearing all the "awwws" from the shower guests.  
  
Lizzie had finally gotten over the surprise, and started to greet the ladies gathered for her wedding shower. "Hi Hannah!" and "How are you Laura?"  
  
She was about to greet another one of her college friends when she heard an all too familiar voice cry out "Lizzie honey! Over here!"  
  
Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks. Of course she was there, why wouldn't she be? Lizzie slowly turned around and prepared herself.  
  
"Mom!" she exclaimed, giving her mom a big hug. "I can't believe you're here!"  
  
"No way in the world would I miss my baby's wedding shower!" Jo McGuire exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie gave a nervous laugh at the word baby. "I'm so glad to se you!"  
  
"Me too sweetie." Replied Jo. "And, there are a few more people who made the trek with me."  
  
"Hi Lizzie!" exclaimed Roberta Gordon.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gordon!" exclaimed Lizzie, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" yelled another voice.  
  
Lizzie looked over to see her cousin, Megan. "Hi Meg!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" she replied back, hugging Lizzie.  
  
"I can't believe you guys came all the way from California." Remarked Lizzie. "But I'm glad you did!"  
  
"Us too!" replied Megan.  
  
"Oh, and Melina sends her love. She wanted to come, but she had an important case." Explained Jo.  
  
Lizzie laughed. Melina was interning at a law firm during her final year of law school, and had apparently was very good at it. Besides that, she and Matt had gotten very serious right after high school. She wouldn't be surprised if there was another McGuire wedding by this time next year.  
  
Lizzie spent the next hour chatting, laughing and reminiscing with all her friends. Finally, Miranda called everyone to sit down while she gave a little speech.  
  
"Hi everyone!" started Miranda. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming this afternoon. It's wonderful for us to be here to show Lizzie how much we love and support her, as she prepares for the biggest moment of her life."  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"I have known Lizzie and Gordo since we were all four years old. And I have loved them both since then. I could not think of two better friends to have. I have been especially close to Lizzie. She is my best friend in the entire world. She has always been there for me, from crushes, to fashion crisis," everyone laughed. "from hurt feelings, to family problems, from elementary school, to middle school, to high school, college, and even now. As we were growing up, and even now, Lizzie isn't just my best friend, she's like my sister. She has given me her unconditional friendship and support, and I honestly cannot picture my life without her. I also could not picture my life without her and Gordo being together. We all know that they have been in love since they were infants. No two people were meant more for each other. There is not a doubt in my mind that they will have a wonderful and joy-filled marriage. And although she is starting a new phase in her life, I will always be here for her. I love you Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie got a bit teary eyed as she got up to hug Miranda. "I love you too." She whispered to her.  
  
"Thank you Miranda." Said Lizzie, taking the floor. "Also, I'd like to thank all of you for being here today. I love you all, and I wouldn't be here without you."  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"Here, here!" cheered Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Yes," added Mrs. Gordon, raising her glass. "And here's to gathering together next year for a baby shower!"  
  
Lizzie almost passed out.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
Look for another chapter later today. I'm updating all my other fics too!  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Family Portrait

A/N: Hey guys! It's the weekend! Woo hoo!!! You know what that means - updates! Yay! Things are slowing down, so you can expect lots more updates! I'll be sending out an email newsletter this week to all those on the list. If you want to be added to the reminder list, or if you want to send more baby names, or just drop me a line, my email address is: dramaqueen214@yahoo.com Enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Family Portrait  
  
  
  
  
  
*4 Weeks Later*  
  
  
  
"Ok Miranda!" called Lizzie from the office in the back of the store. "I'm leaving!"  
  
Lizzie put her coat on as she walked through the store.  
  
"Alright." Remarked Miranda, who was dressing a mannequin. "See you tonight!"  
  
"Yep! Bye!" called Lizzie as she left the store. She hailed a taxi cab and headed off to her doctors appointment.  
  
She paid the cabbie, went into the office, and walked up to the desk.  
  
"Name, dear?" asked the older receptionist.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire." Replied Lizzie. "I have an appointment with Doctor Harper."  
  
"Ok. Why don't you have a seat in the waiting area. A nurse will call you in shortly." Said the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you." Replied Lizzie.  
  
She grabbed a copy of People magazine and began leafing through it as she waited. She was just starting an article about J. Lo's 5th husband when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Gordo greeted her, as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Hey stranger." She replied, closing the magazine. "I just got here."  
  
"Good." He replied, taking a seat next to her. "I didn't want to miss anything."  
  
"So how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"Busy." He replied. "I had two meetings, and a conference call with the head of the Chicago office."  
  
"Really?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah. We're just having some issues with a few transfers that's all." He explained. "So how about you? Anything exciting happening in the world of fashion?"  
  
"Nope." She replied. "This day dragged! The whole week has seemed really long."  
  
"I know." He agreed. "It's just because we're so excited!"  
  
"I can hardly wait until tomorrow." She smiled, as their hands intertwined.  
  
"Me either." He grinned.  
  
"But we have to get through tonight first." Pointed out Lizzie. "Another night of avoiding my mother at all costs."  
  
"Maybe you should just tell her." Suggested Gordo. "I mean, don't you want to get it off your chest?"  
  
"Yes, but after the wedding." Lizzie replied. "It won't seem so bad to her if I tell her after we're married."  
  
"Lizzie, your mom isn't stupid. She's going to figure out when we tell her the baby is due in March that it was conceived in June. And she kind of knows that the wedding is in September, considering it's tomorrow." He pointed out.  
  
"I know, but still." She pleaded.  
  
Gordo smiled. "It's your decision Lizzie. But you will have to tell her sooner or later. Preferably sooner."  
  
"Can't we just wait until I start showing?" she asked.  
  
"You already are." He told her.  
  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed. "I'm only three months!"  
  
"Well, only Miranda and I notice." He explained. "Don't worry. You can barely tell. You just have a little tummy. It's cute." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Ok." She replied. "I'm not angry. It's just this whole situation is weird."  
  
"Not really, Lizzie." Gordo interjected. "People get pregnant all the time."  
  
"Yes, but not many have their three month checkup on the same day as the rehearsal for their wedding." She pointed out.  
  
"True." He remarked. "But I'm still excited."  
  
"Me too." She admitted.  
  
"Elizabeth?" called a nurse from the doorway.  
  
Lizzie gathered her things as she and Gordo followed the nurse down the hallway into an exam room.  
  
"Ok Lizzie. You can just put this gown on, and I'll be right back to weigh you and check your vitals." Remarked the nurse.  
  
Lizzie changed and sat on the table while she waited for the nurse to come back.  
  
She did, and proceeded to take Lizzie's blood pressure, which was normal.  
  
"Ok, now why don't you step on the scale." The nurse ordered.  
  
She moved a few slides and waited for it to balance out. "Ok, well, you've gained 10 pounds since last months visit."  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Lizzie. "I'm never going to fit in my dress."  
  
"Relax." Said the nurse. "It's perfectly normal to gain weight."  
  
"And after tomorrow, you won't have to worry." Gordo told her.  
  
After a few more minutes the doctor came in.  
  
"Hello Miss McGuire, Mr. Gordon." She greeted them.  
  
"Hi Dr. Harper." Lizzie returned.  
  
"How are you feeling today Elizabeth?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Pretty well. Nervous, and excited about tomorrow." Lizzie gushed.  
  
"Ah that's right!" exclaimed Dr. Harper. "Tomorrow is the big day!"  
  
"Yep!" Lizzie quipped.  
  
"Well that's wonderful." Dr. Harper commented as she looked over Lizzie's charts. "Well, everything looks good. I'll just hook up the ultrasound, and we'll be ready to go."  
  
Lizzie smiled as Dr. Harper turned the machine on. Gordo took her hand.  
  
"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"I know." Agreed Gordo. "Our first family portrait."  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Ok." Said Dr. Harper. "I'm going to take this contraption here and move it over your belly Lizzie. It's a little cold, but other than that, you won't feel a thing. Ready?"  
  
"Go for it." Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
Dr. Harper took the ultrasound and moved it around Lizzie's stomach. Lizzie looked at the screen. So far, all she could see was a bunch of shapes in various shades of gray. No baby yet. She had just about given hope of being able to make out the shape when Dr. Harper stopped moving. She hit a button, which caused the picture to freeze on the screen.  
  
"Look." She said, pointing to a large oval in the center. "That is the baby's head."  
  
Lizzie squinted a little bit, and was amazed at what she saw. "Look Gordo! That's our baby!"  
  
A huge smile broke across Gordo's face. He peered at the screen until he could see it too. "It is! I can see it's nose, and it's ears!"  
  
"It's amazing!" exclaimed Lizzie. "It actually looks like a baby!"  
  
Dr. Harper laughed. "What were you expecting? A mouse?"  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll leave you three alone for a minute while I go print these out." Dr. Harper suggested, as she left the room.  
  
Gordo moved closer to the ultrasound machine. "Hey little guy!" he waved.  
  
"Or girl." Lizzie reminded.  
  
"We could find out, you know." Gordo remarked.  
  
"No! We agreed it would be a surprise!" Lizzie protested.  
  
"I know." Gordo laughed. "This is unbelievable. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be lucky enough to marry the perfect girl, and have the perfect baby."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "It's pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Very cool." Gordo agreed. "And in case I don't say it enough, I love you." He added, kissing her hand.  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Right back at you." She said, kissing him.  
  
A few moments later, Dr. Harper re-entered, holding a few small pictures in her hands. "These are for you. I'm sure you'll want to pass them around at the wedding!"  
  
Lizzie laughed nervously. "Oh yes. I'm sure the family will be thrilled to see them."  
  
"Ok Lizzie, I'll see you in another month." Dr. Harper instructed her. "Congratulations you two!"  
  
"Thanks." Replied Gordo, as she left the room.  
  
On the ride home, Lizzie was still looking at the pictures. "Miranda will be excited to see these." She remarked.  
  
"Too bad she's the only one who will." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"We can show everyone after we tell them." Lizzie offered. "Later."  
  
Gordo thought for a minute. The he had an idea. "I know just how we can tell them."  
  
"How?" asked Lizzie, interested.  
  
"You'll see." He teased, smiling slyly.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. Surprise Gifts

A/N: Hi guys! I decided to update this fic first. But all of them will be updated soon, probably tomorrow. Please review! And let me know your thoughts on what I should do with No Such Thing. I'm thinking alternate endings, but I dunno yet. Anyway, enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be spending my vacation writing fanfiction if I owned Lizzie McGuire. Nope. I wouldn't. So there.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Special Gifts  
  
  
  
"Gordo!" called Lizzie from the master bathroom. "We're leaving in 20 minutes and you haven't even showered yet!"  
  
"I'll be right up hon!" Gordo replied from his office. "I'm making sure we have all the favors!"  
  
"Ok." Lizzie responded. She went back to applying her makeup.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was shuffling through the cards that went along with the gifts they were giving members of the wedding party. He was searching for a few specific ones. He opened Sam and Jo's, his own parents', Matt's and Melina's. He carefully slid a tiny piece of paper into each one and resealed them.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie yelled again. "We cannot be late to our own rehearsal!"  
  
Gordo finished up and hurried to take a shower.  
  
15 minutes later they were loading up the Jeep.  
  
"Okay." Lizzie remarked, surveying the trunk. "Gifts?" "Check." Gordo responded.  
  
"Our overnight bags?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Plane tickets?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Programs?"  
  
"Check." Gordo replied. "Baby?"  
  
Lizzie laughed and placed her hand on her stomach. "Check. I think we have everything."  
  
"Yep." Gordo agreed. "Ready to go?"  
  
"I think so!" Lizzie replied. She smoothed her floral skirt and adjusted her sweater set. "Do I look pregnant?"  
  
"Do I?" Gordo asked, rubbing his button down shirt.  
  
Lizzie laughed and hit him. "Seriously?"  
  
"You look perfect." Gordo replied. He looked at their apartment building. "You know, next time we come here, we will be husband and wife!" he observed.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Lets do this."  
  
They arrived at the church only 5 minutes late, a major accomplishment. Luckily, only their parents and Matt were there.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lizzie greeted them.  
  
"Hi honey!" exclaimed Jo, hugging Lizzie tightly. "You look great! Are you excited?" she began her usual tirade of questions.  
  
"Chill Mom!" Lizzie told her. "It's only the rehearsal!"  
  
"I know." Jo replied. "I'm just so happy!"  
  
Matt interjected. "Our little Lizzie's growing up so fast! It seems like only yesterday she was going nuts over Aaron Carter and Ethan Craft." He joked.  
  
"That was yesterday!" Gordo joked.  
  
Roberta Gordon scolded her son. "You have to treat her nicely. Starting tomorrow she's stuck with you for the rest of her life." She joked.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Gordon. He treats me like a princess." Lizzie assured her.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So where is everyone?" asked Sam.  
  
"Let's see." Lizzie thought. "Miranda, Melina and Megan should be arriving together. And Scott and Tim will be here soon I think." She replied. Making reference to the wedding party. Lizzie wanted it small. Miranda was her maid of honor, and Melina and Lizzie's older cousin Megan were her bridesmaids. Matt was Gordo's best man, and his ushers were his college roommates, Scott and Tim. Megan's little girl, Kylie, was the flower girl.  
  
After a few moments, everyone arrived, and the rehearsal began. They practiced walking down the aisle, saying their vows, and most importantly, the kiss! Afterwards, everyone met at the Park Plaza hotel for the dinner. They would all be staying there for the night.  
  
They all ate their dinners and talked and had fun. After desert, Gordo got up to make a toast.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to thank our families and friends for being here tonight. Lizzie and I would not be the people we are today without you guys. Words cannot express how much we love you all and how important you are to us. Secondly, I'd like to especially thank our parents, for being so supportive and caring. Also, our best friend Miranda. Since elementary school, the three of us have been inseparable, and over the past few years, that's changed a little bit, but Miranda has continued to be an excellent friend, and we owe so much to her. And even though Lizzie and I are getting married, our lives would not be the same without her. She will always be our best friend. We love you!"  
  
Miranda blushed, as everyone exclaimed "Hear hear!"  
  
"I'm not going to drag on forever, but I do need to thank one more person in my little speech here. And that is my lovely fiancée, Lizzie. Lizzie has been my very best friend since we were infants. We've been through so much together, and I've always loved her. I knew when I was 12 years old that we would be together forever, and that nothing would make me happier. And now, I am marrying my best friend, the most beautiful, sweet, caring, loving person in the world. My dreams are coming true. I love you Lizzie."  
  
"Hear hear!" everyone cheered.  
  
Lizzie began to cry, as she got up to hug Gordo. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear.  
  
After a while, everyone walked back up to their hotel rooms. Lizzie said goodnight to Megan and Kylie, giving them their gifts, a pearl necklace and earrings to Meg and a bracelet for Kylie. Gordo said goodnight to his friends, and gave them their gifts- cufflinks.  
  
The remainder of the party, Jo and Sam, Roberta and Howard, Matt, Melina and Miranda returned to Jo and Sam's room to talk for a while.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie announced, after they had settled down. "Present time!"  
  
Lizzie gave out everyone's gifts and watched them open.  
  
Miranda received a pearl necklace, and earrings. "I love them!"  
  
Melina received the same. "I thought you guys could wear them tomorrow." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Definitely!" Miranda and Melina agreed.  
  
Matt, Sam and Howard all got cufflinks, and Jo and Roberta got tennis bracelets.  
  
Then Gordo took something out of his pocket. "There's one more thing." He explained. He passed out an envelope to each person. "You have to open them altogether."  
  
Lizzie eyed them suspiciously. "What are these?"  
  
"Oh just a few surprise gifts." He responded. "One, two, three open!"  
  
Everyone shredded the envelopes, and removed the paper inside them. Jo got hers out first. She gasped when she saw what it was. "This.this.this is."  
  
"An ultrasound!" screamed Melina.  
  
"Yes it is!" Jo replied.  
  
Lizzie began to speak. "Well everyone, we're going to have a baby!" she exclaimed.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW! Next chapter soon, I promise! 


	14. The Invitation

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I felt like writing! So, here you go! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
A Surprise Guest  
Chapter 14: The Invitation  
Mr. and Mrs. Samuel B. McGuire request the honour of your presence at the marriage of their daughter:  
  
Elizabeth Brooke  
  
To  
  
David Zephyr Gordon  
  
Saturday, August the twenty-first, Two thousand and fourteen Saint Joseph's church, 4 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
Reception to follow immediately:  
  
Tavern-on-the-Green New York, New York.  
More to follow shortly! 


	15. Going to the Chapel

A/N: More updates! Woo! And also: two more contests! Well, more like polls:  
  
Wedding Song  
  
Which of the following should be Gordo and Lizzie's wedding song?  
  
From This Moment - Shania Twain A Groovy Kind of Love - Phil Collins Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion  
  
Let me know your choice by reviewing!  
  
Boy or Girl?  
  
Review and tell me what you think the gender of the baby should be. I'll add everything up, and the one with the most votes wins.  
  
So, will Lizzie and Gordo's baby be a girl or a boy?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Going to the Chapel.  
  
  
  
Jo McGuire stood in front of her daughter, admiring how gorgeous she looked. "Lizzie! I cannot believe how beautiful you look! I'm going to start crying!"  
  
"Not again Mom!" Lizzie pleaded. "You've already had to have two makeup touch-ups, and the ceremony hasn't even started yet!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Jo started sobbing. "My little girl is all grown up! And she's getting married! And having babies of her own!"  
  
"Even I'm having a little trouble believing that last one." Lizzie agreed. "And the fact that you aren't incredibly mad about it!"  
  
"Mad? Lizzie, what in the world would make you think I'd be mad?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, because technically, we weren't married at the time, and I know you don't exactly approve of living together before marriage." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Sweetie, you are 26 years old. A much as I want to keep you my little Lizzie forever, I can't. The truth is, you are an adult now, and you are more than capable to make your own decisions." Jo replied. "Now, although ideally this baby would have been created after the wedding, everyone, your father and I included, could not be any happier for you and Gordo! You two are both responsible, stable, and loving people, and you are going to make incredible parents! You have our support 100 percent. I can't wait to meet my little grandchild, and I am incredibly proud of both you and Gordo!"  
  
Lizzie broke into a smile, and for the first time in a while looked genuinely happy. "Thanks Mom." She replied. "You have no idea what that means to me."  
  
Lizzie gave her mother a hug, and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She did look beautiful. Her dress was strapless, and fitted in the middle. The bodice was dotted with sparkly beads that diminished as it flared into a full princess skirt, and a long train fell behind it. Her hair was pulled into an elegant French twist, and her delicate lace veil fell mid-back and was attached to a sparkling tiara. Her makeup was soft and flawless. Around her neck she wore a diamond necklace that matched her earrings. Her bouquet completed the ensemble: white roses complimented by lilies.  
  
After a few last minute adjustments, Jo went to get Melina and the rest of the bridesmaids. Meanwhile, Miranda made her way into the hotel room.  
  
"Hey." She called, as she entered.  
  
"Hey!' Lizzie replied. "I was wondering when you would be done."  
  
Miranda looked stunning in her bridesmaid's dress. Lizzie had selected dusty rose colored strapless dresses that were accented by off white. The flowers were light pink roses and babies breath. Miranda's hair was in an updo that involved lots of curls.  
  
"Lizzie, you look amazing!" Miranda gasped. "I can't believe the big day is finally here!"  
  
"I know." Lizzie agreed. "It seems like yesterday we were in middle school, drooling over Ethan Craft."  
  
"I know." Miranda remarked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And now you're getting married!  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I know."  
  
Miranda nodded her head. "Lizzie, I am so happy for you guys. I want you to know that."  
  
"I do." Lizzie replied. "And Miranda, in case I don't say it enough, thank you."  
  
"For what?" asked Miranda.  
  
"For everything." Lizzie replied. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I love you, and that will never change. I promise, we will always be best friends."  
  
"The three musketeers!" Miranda smiled.  
  
Lizzie laughed, and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Oops!" Miranda laughed. "I mean four!"  
  
Both girls began to laugh as though they were in middle school again. Lizzie looked over at her best friend, and a flood of memories came flashing through her head. Miranda standing up to Kate for her, she and Miranda spying on Gordo's date with Brooke Baker, countless sleepovers, high school graduation.Miranda had been there for every significant moment in her life.  
  
Lizzie went over to Miranda and gave her a big hug. "Best friends."  
  
"Forever." Miranda replied.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Review! 


	16. The Gift

A/N: Ok, I gave you my whole speech about having the show and everything, and I promised updates! So, here's one you haven't seen in a while. I just kinda felt like writing another chapter. So, here you go! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LM! Or much else come to think of it!  
A Surprise Guest  
Chapter 16: The Gift  
Miranda had gone, leaving Lizzie by herself in the room, thinking about how huge the day was. She couldn't believe it had finally arrived.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the hotel room door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"The brother formerly known as spiky-haired weasel." A voice joked.  
  
"You can come in Matt." Lizzie laughed.  
  
He opened the door and entered the room. He looked at Lizzie and, in typical Matt fashion, remarked, "Wow sis, you actually look like a girl!"  
  
"Thanks, I think." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Seriously." He remarked, genuinely. "You look beautiful. I really mean it."  
  
"Thanks Matt." Lizzie smiled at him. "So, what do you think? About this whole wedding thing, I mean." She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I think that you and Gordo are perfect for each other, and I cannot think of anything better than the two of you getting married." He replied.  
  
"Practicing for your best man speech?" Lizzie joked.  
  
Matt laughed.  
  
"You must be getting nervous." She said.  
  
"A little." He admitted. "Actually, the whole marriage thing has made me think a lot."  
  
"About what?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"About getting married." He replied. "And whether I'm ready or not."  
  
Lizzie realized what he was talking about. "You mean, you and Melina, you're, you're.." she asked excitedly.  
  
"Engaged?" he asked, knowingly. "Not yet."  
  
"But you're going to.you know." she asked.  
  
Matt smiled. "Yeah. I am."  
  
"Matt that's great!" Lizzie exclaimed. "When are you going to ask her?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "Soon. But I didn't want to steal your thunder."  
  
"You wouldn't!" she assured him.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to wait for the perfect moment." He explained.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find it." Lizzie told him, as she gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks." He replied. "But this is your big day. Which reminds me.." He handed her the bag he had been carrying.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's from Gordo. He wanted me to deliver it to you." Matt explained.  
  
"Aww, thanks!" she replied.  
  
"No problem." He responded. "Well, I have to get back."  
  
"Yeah, you should go give Gordo a pep talk." Lizzie joked. "You know, make sure he knows what he's doing."  
  
"He doesn't need it." Matt told her. "He knows exactly what he's doing, and he couldn't be happier."  
  
Lizzie smiled. Matt turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Hey Matt?"  
  
He turned around, and looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"I know that when we were younger, I may have led you to believe otherwise, but out of all the little brothers in the world, I'm glad I've got you." She remarked.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself." He winked and left the room.  
  
Lizzie smiled to herself, and sat back down to see what was in the bag. She reached in, and lifted out a photo album titled, "Soulmates". She opened to the first page. She laughed as she looked at it. It was a picture of a very pregnant Roberta Gordon, with her arm around a slightly less pregnant Jo McGuire. It was dated two weeks before Gordo's birth, and 3 months before Lizzie's.  
  
Lizzie continued to flip through the album, looking at the pages, filled with memory after memory. Pictures of them as infants, as babies, as toddlers. 4-year-old Lizzie and Gordo on their first day of nursery school, and their first day of 12th grade, and ever year in between. Learning how to ride bikes, learning how to swim, and roller blade, and drive. Lizzie and Gordo on family trips to Disneyland and the beach and skiing. Lizzie and Gordo at senior prom, and graduation. Lizzie at Gordo's college graduation, and Gordo at Lizzie's. Pictures of them dating, and at their engagement party. Lizzie paused at one particular picture. Their Junior High class picture. The one that had started it all. The fated kiss, and Gordo's look of sheer happiness.  
  
Lizzie was about to close the album when a sheet of paper fell out of the last page. She opened it and read the words written on it.  
  
"Dear Lizzie," it started. "Ah, the same words that started us on this incredible journey." She laughed. "I can't believe we're finally doing this. I always knew in my heart that we would, but I never imagined it could be this wonderful. This once Confused Guy is still reeling everyday when he realizes he's marrying the love of his life. You are. Don't ever forget that. I know down the line we'll have stupid fights, and I'll say dumb things because it's inevitable. Even we aren't perfect. But when that happens, always remember that, first and foremost, you are my best friend, my soulmate, and I love you with all of my heart.  
  
Lizzie, you are beautiful, inside and out, and though it took until 8th grade for me to express that, I've always felt that way. Since we were little. I am so lucky to have you in my life. Not many people know their soulmate before they are even born, but we were fortunate enough to be blessed with that. You've been there for me through everything. I've always had your hand to hold, whether it be on the first day of preschool, or walking down the aisle. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank God everyday for whatever it was.  
  
I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. It's going to be so great! As long as we're together, we'll be able to deal with anything. And as much as we planned otherwise, I am so excited about having a baby now. Our family is going to be perfect, and we're going to be terrific parents. I know it.  
  
This letter is just to let you know how much you mean to me. You are my rock. The one thing in my life I have always had faith in. Even when everything else is in question, our relationship has always been the one thing I can depend on, and trust with my entire heart. That is the best feeling in the world.  
  
So, on our wedding day, I can tell you in complete confidence that I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life. We were destined to be together, and now it's finally happening. And I couldn't be happier. I love you, Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Always and forever,  
  
Gordo"  
  
Lizzie folded it back up and tucked it in the album. A few tears streamed down her face, but they were tears of joy. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Review! 


	17. Here Comes the Bride!

A/N: Hi! Yay! An update! Woo woo! Hope everyone is having a great weekend! I'm so excited that the movie is finally out! I'm seeing it next weekend hopefully! Oh! One note about the story: I know Gordo is Jewish, but I've only been to 1 Jewish wedding in my life, and I was 4, so I don't remember a thing. On the other hand, I've been to lots of catholic weddings, so I know how they work, so I'm pretending they decided to have a catholic wedding. I don't want to offend anyone by messing up the details of a Jewish wedding. Hope that's ok with everyone! Well, here we go! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! Lizzie, Miranda, Matt and Gordo - especially Gordo! Not! I do wish that I had a Gordo though. Everyone needs a Gordo, don't you think?  
  
A Surprise Guest  
  
Chapter 17: Here Comes the Bride!  
  
Gordo looked out at the guests sitting in the pews. He couldn't believe it was finally time. He'd been waiting a long time for this, at least since the eighth grade, anyway. He was so excited!  
  
Matt stood beside him, hands folded, glancing at all the people gathered. Next to Matt was Gordo's college roommate Scott, and his other roommate, Tim rounded out the ushers.  
  
Jo McGuire sat, smiling, in the front pew on the left hand side, along with Lizzie's Nana and Grandpa along with Gammy McGuire. Across the aisle were Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, also smiling. Grandma Ruth sat next to them, looking "Gorgeous" as ever.  
  
The rest of the pews were filled with friends, and family members. All were chatting quietly, awaiting the arrival of the bride. The church looked beautiful. Flower arrangements were placed all over, and the sunlight poured through the stained-glass windows. They could not have asked for a better day.  
  
The doors opened, and the wedding music began to play.  
  
Kylie was first in the procession. She had on a light-pink dress, the same color as the bridesmaids. It went a little past her knees and was accented by off-white lace on the collar and the sleeves. Her curly blonde hair fell down her back. She scattered the pink rose petals in her basket as she made her way to the altar.  
  
Megan was after her. Her brown hair was up in a French braid, accented by pearls. She reached the altar, and Melina followed. Her blonde hair, which was too short for an updo, was parted on the side, and slicked into an elegant bun at the base of her neck. Matt smiled, as she walked down, thinking about how beautiful she would be on their wedding day.  
  
As Melina got to the altar, the organ played a loud chord, announcing Lizzie's entrance. The congregation stood, and turned toward the aisle to watch,  
  
Miranda walked before them, a huge smile on her face. She looked stunning, and very poised as she slowly proceeded. She reached the altar, and turned around to watch her best friend.  
  
"You ready kiddo?" Sam McGuire asked his daughter, as they started to walk.  
  
"I can't wait!" She whispered, beaming.  
  
They continued down the aisle, everyone focused on them. Everyone was smiling, some even had tears in their eyes. Lizzie couldn't believe that it was her wedding day. She and Gordo, getting married!  
  
In the blink of an eye, they had reached the altar.  
  
The priest spoke: "Who gives this woman away?"  
  
Sam was ready for his big line. "Her mother and I do." He announced. He then lifted Lizzie's veil, and kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back, and he took her hand. Then, he placed her hand in Gordo's.  
  
"I love you." He mouthed, as he patted her hand.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy." She mouthed back. He winked, and returned to his seat next to Jo.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie turned to the priest. He said the opening blessing. "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of  
  
God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and  
  
this woman in Holy Matrimony. Into this holy union, Elizabeth and David now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully bemarried, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." No one spoke. They continued onto the readings. After the readings had been done, it was time for the vows.  
  
"Please join hands and repeat after me;" the priest instructed Lizzie. "I, Elizabeth Brooke, take thee, David Zephyr, to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
Lizzie looked into Gordo's eyes, and smiled at him, as she spoke. "I, Elizabeth Brooke, take thee, David Zephyr, to be my lawfully wedded husband." He smiled back at her.  
  
"To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health." The priest narrated.  
  
"To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health." She repeated, her eyes misting a little.  
  
"From this day forward, now and forever, till death do us part. Amen." The priest spoke.  
  
Lizzie's hazel eyes sparkled as she finished the last part. "From this day forward, now and forever, till death do us part. Amen."  
  
The priest turned to Gordo, and repeated the same thing.  
  
Gordo took a deep breath, and looked into Lizzie's eyes as he spoke. "I, David Zephyr, take thee, Elizabeth Brooke, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward, now and forever, till death do us part. Amen."  
  
Lizzie squeezed his hand, and Gordo smiled at her.  
  
"Now, for the exchange of the rings." The priest announced.  
  
Matt stepped forward, and handed Lizzie and Gordo their respective rings.  
  
Lizzie went first. "David, with this ring, I thee wed, and pledge to you my love and fidelity." She slipped the platinum band onto Gordo's left ring finger.  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's ring, which was platinum like his, but with a band of diamonds across the front, and placed it on her finger saying, "Elizabeth, with this ring, I thee wed, and pledge to you my love and fidelity."  
  
They joined hands and the priest spoke the closing words. "By the power invested in me by the hands of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Gordo lifted Lizzie's veil and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed, with everyone in the church clapping and cheering. Lizzie could have sworn she heard a "finally!" being uttered. She laughed and smiled. The exit music began to play, and Miranda handed her her bouquet. She and Gordo linked arms, and headed out.  
  
They were followed by Matt and Miranda, Scott and Melina, and Megan and Tim.  
  
"We did it!" Lizzie exclaimed, as they exited the church and were pelted with rice.  
  
"This is the happiest day of my entire life." Gordo whispered into her ear, and kissing her.  
  
"Me too." She whispered back, as they ducked into the limo.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Next up: the reception! What should their song be? Let me know by reviewing! 


End file.
